


She's a Mystery

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Strangers to Friends, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: I thought I’d ask if you could do one where the Doctor sees reader in different places/times and confronts her and it leads to them travelling together. Hinted romance if you could. No problem if you won’t write for DW, thanks!
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Kudos: 22





	She's a Mystery

“Right then, The Doctor exclaimed aloud to himself as he made his way back to the TARDIS, “Where to next?” He slowed his pace as he passed a library, seeing a familiar figure huddled over a book and laptop through the window. 

You. It was always you. No matter where he went, whether it was 1775 or 200129, you were always there. You were always confused, always had that same crease between the eyebrows and same head tilt as you stared at him like he was mad. 

“Who are you?” He whispered to himself as he made his way towards you. A reading from the screw driver showed you were just plain human. There was nothing special about you, no time jumping device that he could see either. You were a mystery and oh how The Doctor loved a mystery.

“Hello there.” The Doctor smiled as he sat himself down in the seat across from you. You looked up at him in confusion, there was that head tilt and eyebrow crease he knew so well. 

“Hi?” You greeted, though it came out like a question as you looked up from your book.

“Do you recognise me?” The Doctor asked as he suddenly sat up straight and leaned his body across the table so he was staring into your eyes. You looked around before settling your gaze back on him.

“I’m sorry, should I?” You shot back, confused and slightly annoyed with the man who had interrupted your studying.

“Perhaps you should. Who sent you, huh?” Your eyes were wide as he pulled out a device and zapped it in your face.

“What the- my teacher sent me so I could finish my assignment. What is that?” You gasped, knocking the screwdriver away. 

“Nothing, always the same. You’re just a bloody human.” He murmured to himself.

“Of course, I’m human!” You exclaimed as quietly as you could, still aware of the fact you were in the library.

“You can’t be! I saw you in France 1629, then again in Monmouth 1778, then again on an entirely different planet fifteen light years away from this time!” He ranted, slumping back in his chair once more with a defeated look, looking like a child who was close to throwing a tantrum. “You shouldn’t be possible.”

“1629, 1778, another planet? Those are things that shouldn’t be possible.” You told him, causing his head to snap up and a grin to form on his face.

This hadn’t happened before, you always just dismissed him, never picked up on the fact that he claimed to have visited those places at those times. Interesting. 

“Oh, it’s plenty possible.” He told you, “But don’t you think I’m mad for trying to claim not only you were there but me too?” 

“Oh, I think you’re absolutely bonkers. There’s no way you’re telling the truth.” You claimed, arching an eyebrow at him.

“But I am. I’m The Doctor.” He introduced himself and you felt your head explode with the information, flashes of different men, tall, short, old, young, all with questionable fashion. You gripped your head as The Doctor reached across to you.

“Are you alright?” He asked warily once you’d recovered.

“I-I I do-don’t,” You stuttered before taking a shaky breath, “I don’t know what just happened.” You confessed. 

“What did you see?” He asked, more of a demand. 

You quickly explained to him what you had saw and watched as his eyes widened. He thought over every possibility but none were right, none explained who you were or how you knew of his other lives. He wanted nothing more than to get you into the TARDIS to see if she could figure out something. 

“Listen, I’m a time traveller from Gallifrey, an old and long-gone planet. I have two hearts and I swear on both of them you’ll be ok but you need to come with me because something isn’t right and we need to figure it out.” He told you, barely pausing for breath.

It took quite a bit of convincing for you to follow The Doctor. The two of you walked side by side down brightly lit roads. The air was cool which you appreciated as you’d been stuck in the library for hours desperately trying to finish your paper. A part of you was questioning every decision you had ever made, you knew going off with strangers, especially without telling anybody beforehand, was dangerous but a bigger part of you felt safe, like you knew this man and he would protect you.

It wasn’t long before The Doctor, who called themselves that anyway, was leading you down an alleyway and stopped in front of a blue police box that had you raising an eyebrow.

“You led me all this way for a box?” You asked.

“Trust me.” He grinned at knocked on it causing the door to swing open and a stream of light to flow out.

You looked at him warily but he just tilted his head, gesturing for you to enter. 

“Oh my god.” You whispered as you spun around in a circle.

“Go on, say it, I love it when they say it.” The Doctor beamed. 

“It’s, It’s bigger on the inside.” You and The Doctor said at the same time causing you to laugh slightly manically. He stepped out of your way as you exited the box only to circle it and re-enter.

“That- this is not possible.” You told him as you ran your fingers along the console causing him to step forward and flick switches you had pressed.

“Everything’s possible.” He told you with a grin. “Now, this is the TARDIS and she’s mine, technically I’m borrowing her but semantics.” He shrugged before continuing, “Now, she can do a scan, completely non-invasive, and we can figure out just what you are.” He told you as he started pressing buttons and pulling levers.

“I thought I was just plain human.” You asked with a hint of amusement.

“Ah, well, perhaps you are but there could be something more to you and I just can’t help myself. I love a mystery.” 

You and The Doctor spoke for hours as the TARDIS scanned you and then took a long time to give an alert. The two of you were sat next to each other as The Doctor told you of his adventures. 

“So, you can travel anywhere in time and space, right?” You asked.

“Right.” 

“So, why not stop the bad stuff from happening, like wars and stuff, surely you can just fly your box there and make everything better.” 

“Well, it doesn’t actually work like that. Time and space, somethings are so fixed that no matter what you do they have to happen. Sometimes you know something is going to happen and you try to fix it but your actions are what causes something. Trust me, it’s a blessing and a curse to be able to travel like this.” He explained, suddenly looking like he had the weight of several planets on his shoulders.

“I’d love to travel. There’s so many incredible things that are just out there waiting to be explored.” You told him with a faraway look that caused him to smile softly at you.

“Why not do it then? Go exploring?” He asked, eyes wide as he did.

“That’s not the way things are,” you began with a heavy sigh, “Here you’re expected to finish up your education, start working a 9-5 job that makes you miserable and squeeze out some kids with your partner who you hate.”

“You could always run away with me. You know, one of the best things about having a time machine is I can take you anywhere you want, anytime you want, and have you home five minutes later.” The Doctor told you causing you to look at him in excitement. 

“Really!?” You exclaimed, “but you just met me. Why would you want me to travel with you?” You asked him.

“There’s something about you, Y/N. I like you.” 

-

-

-

You laughed as The Doctor grabbed your hand and pulled you along with him, the two of you running as fast as you could. You’d begged The Doctor to bring you to see Shakespeare and whilst it was beautiful, though the smell was something that could be better, it had ended with The Doctor narrowly escaping getting punched in the face and the two of you fleeing to the TARDIS, panting as you leaned against the doors.

“That was close.” He laughed as he watched you giggle through deep breaths. 

Neither of you had found out why The Doctor had seen you several times. A scan from the TARDIS all those months ago showed that you were in fact just a regular human but The Doctor chose to focus on you, here and now, not on whatever happened. Without it he never would have gone up to you in the library that day, he would have been left alone despite Amy’s wishes. 

You truly were a blessing to him.

“Where to next, Y/N?” He asked causing you to grin at him.

“Surprise me.” You told him with a soft smile.

You were a mystery to him in more ways than one.

  
  



End file.
